


attic shenanigans

by openhearts



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openhearts/pseuds/openhearts
Summary: Post s4, disregarding everything in s5 and beyond.  Beth, Daryl, and Rick are drinking moonshine in an attic.  That's it, that's the thing.





	attic shenanigans

“Daryl and I did this one night,” Beth says suddenly, raising the jar a little.

“What?”

She gestures again and Rick cracks a grin, looking into his own jar again. “You got lit on moonshine with Daryl?”

“Yes I did,” she says primly, and he chuckles.

 

“You two got close,” Rick states a little cautiously.

Beth nods, looks down and takes a breath. She nods again and looks back up, meeting Rick’s eyes for a long moment. “Yeah we did. You know him,” she adds with a little shrug.

Rick shrugs back. “Yeah I do.”

“He told me about that group, after we got separated. What they did.”

“Tried to do,” Rick amens, his voice suddenly steel.

“If I hadn’t gotten taken,” she says slowly, “if Daryl and I stayed together at that house . . . ”

Rick meets her eyes and his gaze is intense, almost a glare, harsh against the soft mist of tears collecting in the corners of her eyes as she looks back, helpless.

“I just don’t understand how people can be so evil. On top of all this. Isn’t this enough? I kill walkers, I’ve killed people, I-” she swallows and almost drops the jar on the floor next to her. “When is it enough?”

“Need some refills over here?” Daryl comes up quietly, and Rick rests a hand high on Beth’s back and rubs circles firmly as she scrubs at her eyes.

“Not for me,” she sighs, running her hands back over her hair and looking up at Daryl with a watery smile. She holds a hand up and gestures for him. He hesitates for a moment before folding himself down beside her.

“You gettin’ happy again?” he asks, studying her through the hair continually falling over his eyes.

“Somethin’ like that.” She sniffles and wipes her nose with the back of her hand. “I was tellin’ Rick about that house we found, the moonshine.”

“Oh yeah? She tell you we burned it down?”

Rick laughs incredulously and Beth giggles a little too. “We did,” she adds, grinning at Daryl for a moment. He smirks at her then goes to whittling a point onto an arrow. Beth and Rick both watch him, Beth now settled against the wall and leaned into Rick’s side.

“And he taught me to track and to shoot the crossbow.”

“Whoa whoa whoa, I don’t need all the dirty details,” Rick teases.

Daryl snorts and shakes his head and Beth stifles another round of laughter. “He really let you use the crossbow?” Rick stage-whispers to Beth. She nods, eyes wide and full of mirth and Rick grins back at her. “What’s it like?” he can’t even get it all out without laughing again and Daryl sighs. 

“Good lord.”


End file.
